The Tinker and the Wolf
by Seven Steps Closer
Summary: Fairy Tale AU loosely following the theme of the Princess and the Frog. (Grimm's not Disney's) Tyki Mikk has been posted as Judge to a distant border town. Arrogant, selfish and abandoned by his Earl, Tyki does wrong by an old crone and is punished in the form of a lone wolf. There can be no changing back until he can find a way to scrub the selfishness from his heart. {Lucky/Yuvi}
1. A Chance Meeting

**Hi everyone! Apologies for not having updated anything in so long and then coming along and posting new** **pics...**

 **More updates are on the way but it might a wait as work is getting going to be getting ahead of me for awhile. Anyway hope you are all well and I'll just leave this here.**

* * *

On a cold summer evening, Tyki Mikk watched the rain fall in torrents over the drowsy town of Lyttleton, churning the road to sludge and mud. There was no wind to be felt, only the freezing cold dragged downwards from the heavens as sheet after sheet of water drowned the town. With more than an hour to go until true sunset, the skies were already an ebony so dark it was as if night had fallen.

"Step away from the window. You'll only depress yourself further," Wisely advised from his chair, absently throwing his watch into the air and catching it again.

Tyki grunted in response, but remained at the window, his eyes fixed on the street below. Even through the unseasonal deluge, townsfolk made their way to the inn eager for some gossip on the newcomers.

First impressions hadn't been much when they rolled into Lyttleton an hour earlier. A single sleeping watchman met his entourage at a gate that was little more than driftwood and wire. At least they had access to such a precious metal, Wisely had remarked facetiously. Of course the streets were empty, not a person braved the rain but many a curtain twitched to spy upon the newcomers. Tom, the innkeeper, met them at the door. Welcome to the Three Roses, he announced proudly and led them up to their suite of rooms.

For what it was worth, Tyki admitted that while he was accustomed to better, this wasn't the worst he had ever had to deal with. The suite of rooms that had been given over to him and his nephew were functional enough. Dolph, his manservant, would find some way to brighten the room and make it more inhabitable.

Bored, Tyki rapped once upon the window frame with a gloved knuckle and deciding that it would do he opened it fully despite the rain.

"I suppose this will be home for the next two months," Tyki sneered down at what passed for a town centre. Behind him, the door creaked noisily. "What did we do to deserve? I thought this was supposed to be your father's next venture as Judge."

"It was, dear Uncle, then again he also thought Lady Yvette was going to be his venture." The mocking tone of his oldest nephew, Wisely, was not what Tyki wanted to hear right now.

Lady Yvette, a beauty. Dark hair and red lips with a devils touch that drove many a man crazy. Tyki reflected on his night with her and scoffed, "Sheril should be thanking me. With that one mistake, I've condemned us and saved him. Yvette, I'll reserve the title of Lady, was hardly worth this."

"I hadn't put you down to be so bitter, Uncle," chuckled Wisely. Presently he tucked his watch into his pocket and joined his uncle at the window. Though they were separated by branches of the family tree only a handful of years stood between them. Tyki sighed heavily, there were less interesting members of the family to be stuck with.

"I see why I'm here but what did you do?"

"Citizens they may be, but would any of these country dwellers know the Earl if he were to stroll right up that street? So untouched by the border skirmishes. It might even be a pleasant stay, should the weather pick up." The deflection was not lost on Tyki. "Join me for a drink?"

"You go, and do try not to make a fool of yourself on the eve of the first Judgement." Tyki poured water from the ewer into the bowl. Removing his gloves he dipped his fingers, he found the water to be surprisingly refreshing. Two weeks of travel had not been easy. It started well enough, interchanging between carriage and horseback when he wanted to feel the wind in his hair and freedom at his fingertips, however the turn in weather had confined him to the carriage with only the bleak roadhouse inns for reprieve. He longed to be astride Lightfoot; a turn about the town would be enough to make Lyttleton that much more palatable. "I'm going to the stables."

"Spare an apple for my Redwyne, would you?" Wisely called after him.

To get to the stables, Tyki was faced with two options; He could cut through the now crowed common room and use the connecting corridor to arrive their warm and dry, or he could use the side exit and dash through the rain. Logically he chose to go the route that guaranteed the least human contact and casting aside his yeoman dignity, Tyki ran through the downpour with his jacket over his head. Even Lightfoot cast a disdainful eye over the soaked material when Tyki flung the now useless article over the planks of the stall.

"Don't look at me like that," he said testily, "not after I've come through all that to make sure you're being looked after." The chestnut gelding snorted indignantly, earning an indulging laugh from Tyki, who caught his head and rubbed his forehead soothingly.

Tyki refilled the trough for both Lightfoot and Redwyne and while both horses fed Tyki looked for a brush. There were five stalls and only three of them were in use including the ones taken by the two Noah's horses. The third occupant was a dapple-grey mare, the innkeeper's own most likely, Tyki could not imagine many the townsfolk owning their own mounts. The carriage was not here; Wisely had sent him back to the last town to pick up the extra shopping he had acquired there. Despite the weather, it was warm enough and Tyki approved the quality of meal and the fresh hay in each stall. He found the brush hanging from a nail on the wall next to an assortment of other tools.

A mighty crash rang out and a blast of chill wind whipped through the stable. Tyki spun on the spot and ran to Lightfoot, who had startled. "Easy boy, easy," he repeated in a mantra for the poor fellow. "I got you Lightfoot. Easy now."

A misshapen sodden figure advanced through the stable doors, behind him trotted an equally sodden beast in a riot of braying, clopping hoof steps and the grating clatter of wood against stone. One of the wheel's of the cart had broken off entirely, the bare spoke had been the cause of the grating noise. The figure moved quickly to unhitch the distressed donkey but the poor animal reared away upwards, puling the reins from his hands. Tyki rush forward to grab a hold of the reins and bring the animal to ease. He handed the reins back to the newcomer. Then edging around the newcomer, Tyki shut the doors that remained wide open. Thick drops spattered the stones with wetness making it a fairly treacherous task.

"Apologies, thank you," the figure said in a nasally voice. He, for it was a man, sounded to be quite young.

"You should take more care, my horse nearly took a fright from all your noise." The man lost further reputability when Tyki saw he had taken up the brush that he had wanted. Tyki grabbed a towel from the wall of tools and joined the hooded buffoon. "You should dry him off first, like this." He pressed the towel methodically over the donkey.

The newcomer stepped back and whipped off his wet cloak revealing a mat of dark brown hair framing an angular face. The boy looked to be of an age with Wisely, though his tanned face and broad shoulders spoke of labour that Wisely could never be accused of. His most striking feature was a black leather patch where his right eye should have been.

"Thank you," the youth bowed his head, beads of water dripped from the ends of his hair. "Yu always dealt with that part. If it weren't for the weather I would have dragged the cart myself. The broken wheel is so much more my level of expertise."

"A man should know how to care for his beasts," Tyki said gruffly, now picking up a handful of straw and rubbed the donkey down. The boy left him to it and turned his attentions to the cart, a wallet of tools materialised out of a pocket. Since when did he become a glorified stable boy? Tyki berated himself.

"Now you sound like my father. A man should know this, a man should know that… and so on and so forth. I daresay I wasn't very good at living up to his expectations," the youth chatted away happily. "But I do well enough with my business. There's always someone in need of something being fixed."

In no time at all cart was up and rolling smoothly across the stable floor. He smiled brightly at Tyki, "Good as new!"

The boy's amiable demeanour fast began to wear on Tyki, with a light tap on the donkey's rump he retreated to Lightfoot's stall. The tall horse snickered impatiently at him, offended by his tending to another animal first. As he brushed Lightfoot, Tyki became aware that the boy was watching him; though he decided not to ignore him.

"Are you here for the Judgement too?" the boy asked at length.

Tyki peered over his shoulder. "Something like that."

"A lot of people have been arriving for the past week. It's been a really long time since the Earl came to us as Judge. I was barely six at the time, but he had such an immense presence. Of course he wasn't the Earl then, but I can't help but feel disappointed it won't be him this time." The boy prattled on for a while completely oblivious of who he was talking to. "We're so far out on the edge that I guess we've been forgotten. The wrong border, that's what Yu calls it, but I can't help but feel that here in Lyttleton we are lucky not be embroiled in the border wars." The boy sighed deeply and Tyki noticed that his hands were clenched into tight fists.

Interest piqued, Tyki asked, "What Judgment will you be seeking?"

"Not a Judgement." There was palpable aura about the youth. "Just what we deserve."

"And what is that?"

"Truthful tidings of the war."

It was Tyki's turn to sigh; he recognised that look in the youth's eyes. In the capital, this boy would have fallen in the radical sort. It would not have ended well for him.

The youth came forward with his hand outstretched, "Thank you again for helping me with Flax. I'll be happy to repay the favour, if you have anything that needs fixing you I'll be your man."

"No need, I doubt I'll be staying here long," Tyki gripped the youth's forearm briefly. "But a favour owed is never to be frowned up on."

The youth smiled warmly up at Tyki then sprang away excitedly. A huge grin covered his face as he pulled a corner of the heavy tarpaulin sheet covering his cart. He pulled out a small drawstring pouch and brought it to Tyki. "You can hold on to that favour, but I'd like to give you this too. I like to work metal when Yu is away. This piece, it resembles you."

From the little pouch he shook out a silver pin. It was very finely made. The head of the pin was shaped into a wolf, the features delicate and precise. Two small topaz stones were inset as eyes glittered in the firelight. Awestruck Tyki took the pin from the boy's hand. The sharp point of the needle caught his thumb and drew a ruby drop of blood.

"It is very lovely," Tyki agreed, though he was puzzled why anyone would give something like it away so easily. "But you would give it away to a stranger?"

"For gratitude, yes I would." The youth had already begun to withdraw. "Now that it has bound you by blood, you have to accept it."

Tyki examined the pin once more. He had far more exquisitely made and refined jewellery, articles that were made of more precious materials than this, however there was something endearing about the little pin. "How does this little pin resemble me, may I ask?"

The youth stopped with one hand on the door and considered the question. "Your eyes. I've only seen a pair like that once before, when the Earl came through to pass Judgement. You have the eyes of a wolf."

Slightly taken aback, Tyki had no response, surprisingly he found he quite liked the likening. Unsure what to make of the youth, Tyki put it out of his mind and speared the pin through his lapel.


	2. Judgements and Drinks

The air in the hot stuffy town hall vibrated with the excited anticipation of an entire village. For nigh on an hour men, women and children pored into the hall, hunting out the best spots from which to see the dais. Children ran between the aisles ignored by parents who stopped to greet neighbours and old friends. Others still crammed themselves into nooks and crannies, ensuring they had a space for the spectacle. In no time at all the hall was fit to burst; the more resourceful and nimble spectators had discovered the ladders used by the maintenance workers to reach the rafters and had arranged themselves neatly along the high beams.

Not that Tyki saw any of this, if he had he might have lost his nerves but the clamour of voices, the wooden squeal of chair legs scraping across the floor and the smell of damp clothes and rain filtering through the heavy curtain painted a daunting enough picture in his mind.

"Dare I look?" he asked his nephew, grateful that his voice gave away none of his reservations. Nonchalantly he turned a heavy medallion between his fingers, focussing on the detailed etching while definitely not attempting to peer through the chink in the curtain when Wisely twitched them like a housewife at a window.

"If you think you can move under all that," Wisely said, pointedly dragging his gaze off Tyki's costume. The insolent set of his eyebrows made it difficult for Tyki to fight the urge of throwing the medallion at him. It was alright for Wisely to stand there laughing at the situation... He didn't have to sit for the next three hours dressed as gaudy as a peacock under layer upon layer of heavy ceremonial robes. Sweat had already begun to prickle at his hairline.

Tyki gritted his teeth, willing himself to stay right where he was and not storm out to find the nearest transport back to the capital.

"Every minute I spend listening to those slack jaws, your father will pay me back in full," Tyki said, picking at a loose thread of gold. Perhaps Wisely finally felt some sympathy for his uncle because he finally left the curtain and helpfully adjusted some of the heavier outer gowns so Tyki could sit more comfortably.

"Three hours isn't that long and to compensate you the good mayor has procured the prettiest maids to pour your wine this evening," Wisely intoned gently as he reset the curly wig Tyki was forced to endure. "What's this?" Wisely asked suddenly, slipping the silver pin from a lapel fold and held it aloft between two slender fingers. The topaz glittered in the lantern light momentarily catching the lambent gleam of Wisely's own amber orbs.

"Why would I know?" Tyki rolled his eyes taking care not to glance at the pin despite how precariously Wisely held it. The affinity of the topaz gems to the distinctive Noah family trait was everything but subtle and the proximity to Wisely reflected predatory hunger in the wolf's eyes. Was that what the boy in the stable seen in Tyki's eyes? "It's not as if I was allowed to dress myself," he sniffed.

Wisely rolled the pin onto his palm and after a long moment he threaded it artfully back into place. "Must be an old family piece," he said frowning at the bit of metal. The voices on the other side of the curtain fell to a hush followed by the sharp footsteps of the mayor. Wisely grinned at Tyki whose insides had turned to ice, "Show's starting."

The Judgment was about to begin.

The Judgements were less a tradition tha a tenet of a justice system from a bygone era. Members of the ruling Noah family were sent as representatives to towns and villages across the land to hear the people, settle disputes and when necessary mete out their Earl's Justice. The current Earl had put an end to the practice early in his reign, ever since then he had kept his eyes trained on the borders and not his people.

Quickly Tyki straightened in his seat cursing Wisely's retreating back, then he cursed the fool raising the ugly maroon curtain. Finally he cursed every one of the village fools peering up at him ensconced upon the dais as if he were some exotic and alien creature, which he supposed he was as he looked out at a sea of roughly woven linen and home spun.

They were as different to him as night was to day.

"Greetings citizens and stewards of our beloved Earl's town, Lyttleton," he paused, watching the effect of his words on the crowd. Not a person stirred, even the children nestled in their mother's laps waited in silence. "For over a decade our benevolent Earl has kept war from the green fields of Lyttleton. Brave men and women from our great country have given their lives to strengthen our borders against the enemy. Their sacrifice the highest homage to the Earl and gift to you so that you could go on enjoying peace.

"People of Lyttleton, the Earl is pleased with what you have achieved in your time of peace, but..." Tyki waited for the walls to completely swallow every last echo. Now he would have to tell them that the protection they had earned from the Earl's indifference was to be removed like a rug from beneath their feet. He took a deep breath and spread his hands to the crowd imploringly. "Brothers and sisters, the war does not go well for our people. In his time of need the Earl calls upon you to be his strength. Three days I will hear you; Three days I will pass the Earl's Judgement; Three days I implore you to consider what you will do to assist your Earl. When this time has passed, I hope to send a caravan of Lyttleton's finest citizens to replenish our brothers and sisters at the western border."

"I pledge my sword!" A brawny young man was on his feet. A woman, his mother from the aghast expression on her face, pulled at his hems but the young man easily batted her arms aside. Chest puffed out and with a haughty glare, this child was exactly the kind of idiot Tyki was relying on to coax the other brash and eager for adventure boys of the village. Very quickly more volunteers recklessly declared pledges.

Tyki's eyes fell upon a trio standing by the wall, slightly apart from the main crowd. It was the mop of red hair, a splash of colour in the otherwise dour room, that caught his attention. The tall youth was not one of the volunteers though broad shouldered and lean, he was more able bodied than the other young volunteers. He was scowling at a dark haired woman while the third, a man who looked as like as the woman to be her brother, sat with his head in his hands. The woman stood up.

"Your honour," her voice was strong and clear and at her sides, she clenched her fists tight.. "I want to volunteer."

A ripple of surprise ran through the gathered townspeople as every head turned and craned to better see the woman, even Wisely perked up from the side of the dais. Tyki knit his fingers together and leaned forwards on the arms of his ornate chair. Resolutely the woman held her stance, unbowed by the muttering around her.

"If strength of heart and spirit alone decided the fate of the borderlands, I would welcome you without hesitation but it is not so easy as that. Have you any skill to contribute young miss?" He watched interestedly as the woman puffed up with a triumphant smile.

"Yes your honour." Beside her, the man Tyki assumed to be her brother was aghast. "I have knowledge of healing lore and I am skilled in the making of remedies and surgery. Medical skill is highly valued in times such as these." The woman looked out over the crowd, daring anyone to challenge her credentials.

Tyki allowed her long enough to enjoy her moment in the spotlight.

"Are there any others here versed in medical practice?"

She shook her head. "Only my brother and I."

He nodded once then sat back in his throne. "So in accepting your conscription you would have me deprive all the women of Lyttleton of their only healer?"

"No your honour!" the woman protested. "My brother –"

"A community can pool its resources and muscle to replace that which is lost," he continued relentlessly, "but to take such a precious service away from our people is not the way of our Earl. I thank you for your offer nonetheless."

"You said all volunteers were welcome!" the woman called angrily and gave no sign that she would be consoled. The red headed man pulled her along the aisle and out of the hall. Embarrassed of the spectacle before them, the townsfolk looked away as they passed.

Tyki watched the pair leave; the woman fought the man who turned back only once to throw a disgusted glare up at Tyki. The toss of his head revealed an eye patch. Tyki's hand flew to the silver wolf pin. He twisted it once, delighting in the thrill of recognition before sitting back lazily.

"Let us now commence the Judgement."

* * *

Rarely had Tyki ever been so bored in his life that he found relief in mucking out stables. Yet here he was diligently shovelling load after load of soiled hay into a wheelbarrow much to the distress of the innkeeper. Since shedding the many layers of robes almost an hour ago, Tyki could not find rest. Sitting idle has never been his style and the perpetual rain in this cursed corner of the world still ruled out the option of a healthy gallop on Lightfoot. Nearby, Dolph, his manservant, stood to attention, knowing better than to disturb his master when a whim took him.

"Really sir, I must protest! This is not befitting a guest, least of all one such as you," Tom said wringing his hands fruitlessly.

"My good man, I remain unconvinced that this task," Tyki grunted, tossing the last shovel load into the wheelbarrow, "is too much different from what I spent the entirety of my evening listening to." Lightfoot snorted indignantly from his stall.

"At the very least sir, let my boy take over from here. Supper is almost ready…" the innkeeper trailed off helplessly. A boy of about eight rushed from behind the innkeeper's legs and held his hands out expectantly. Tyki passed it too him without a fuss and taking a cloth from Dolph, Tyki wipes at his brow and neck and then finally his hands.

"A drink in the common room first, I think." Tyki dropped the cloth back into Dolph's waiting hands and with a parting pat on Lightfoot's rump, Tyki made his way into the inn proper where a fair sized crowd made up of Lyttleton natives and visitors from the surrounding villages had filled nearly every seat.

Tyki approached the bar apprehensively. He did not expect to be recognised but one could never be too sure, especially when he had just hours sitting before the rabble. Catching the eye of one of the barmaids he ordered a pint of the house beer, a light golden brew that was slightly sweeter than he usually liked but still enjoyable. He rested his elbow on the edge of the bar and leaned back, surveying the room and surreptitiously listened in on the various conversations going on around him. Unsurprisingly the hot topic was the Judgement and the outcome of the various disputes he had been expected to settle.

He wondered for a moment if this was wise… but then again he had never been wise.

Away to his left a ruddy-faced farmer was celebrating after having won rights to an extra three acres of grazing land that stood on the outskirts of his original holdings. At a table behind him, four of the youngsters who had volunteered to join the border forces were being treated to yet another round of drinks which they were than happy to accept. But it wasn't all rejoicing; some of the customers were grudgingly nursing drinks, dark looks and dark airs hung about them thickly. One man, who Tyki had ordered to pay a monthly stipend to the woman and children he had abandoned, was muttering angrily to his drinking companion.

"This the one Tom?" a nasal voice behind Tyki asked. Tyki's ears pricked but he did not turn. The young man with the eye patch had after all never returned to revives his truth.

Tom replied, "No, no the one next to it, the bitter faucet. It's been sputtering week Lavi. There ain't no leaks in the pipes, I've checked."

 _Lavi._ Tyki stored that bit of information and recalled the man had said he was something of a tinker when they met.

"Leave it to me Tom."

Tyki downed the rest of his drink and tapped it on the bar causing both men to look at him.

"You!" Lavi called out in surprise, his eye glued to the silver pin in Tyki's shirt collar.

The innkeeper glanced nervously from one man to the other. Tyki did the only decent thing and pretended to be mildly confused. "Have we met?" he asked innocently.

Lavi smiled broadly, not the least bit offended at being forgotten. "Yeah… um we did, the other day in the stables. You helped me with my donkey and I… I gave you that…"

"This was you?" Tyki took the pin out, twirled it the light while Lavi nodded. From the corner of his eye he saw Tom watching the exchange suspiciously. He gestured to his empty class, "If you wouldn't mind."

"Yes of course," he said taking the cup. "Don't forget the faucet Lavi."

"Yes boss," Lavi said jovially and as he ducked under the bar Tyki leaned over it to continue the conversation. "My name is Lavi, by the way."

"Tyki." The urge to play with the tinker was unexplainable but Tyki gave in to it wholeheartedly. Maybe it was because the only people he had spoken to conversationally over the week could be counted on one hand.

"Nice to meet you Tyki," Lavi flashed another brilliant smile. So infectious was his easy nature that Tyki found himself grinning down at Lavi. "Glad we could meet again under more competent circumstances on my part."

"Horses aren't everyone's cup of tea, donkeys too mind. Besides I've received many a compliment on this," Tyki waved away Lavi's self-deprecation and tapped the little silver pin. "It's so delicate. Did you really work it yourself?"

"It's not too much trouble, if you know what you're doing," Lavi said, rather self-consciously though Tyki could detect more than a hint of pride in his voice. Lavi unscrewed the faucet from its base and pulled it out of the fixing by the shank, then used a wiry rod to clean out both the faucet and the pipe.

"Can you fix it?" Tyki baited.

Lavi paused his work to look up at Tyki from under his lashes. "Of course."

"If you don't mind, there's something I wanted to ask you about… Ah thanks Tom." He took the fresh drink and set it down on the bar.

"Ask away," Lavi said as he reset the faucet and selected new screws from his bag.

"You gave me the pin because I had the eyes of a wolf."

A pink blush coloured his cheeks. "Yes, I did. Sorry if I've offended you."

"Not at all. It's just that I can't say that I've ever heard any good connotations of being wolf-like," Tyki folded his arms under him and leaned further over the bar, enjoying watching the man squirm.

"Now that would be because people are grossly misinformed about wolves," Lavi replied at last. He finished changing a screw then stood, matching Tyki's posture of leaning on folded arms.

"Educate me." From the corner of his eye Tyki could see Tom wiping a glass and throwing disapproving glares at Lavi.

"I grew up right on the edge of town, my parents kept sheep, and I'll tell you we had more to fear from poachers than from the wolves of the forest. The common notion is that wolves are bloodthirsty predators, now don't get me wrong they are predators just not as mindless as that. Wolves don't wait at the door ready to terrorise poor humans." Tyki's eyes trailed down Lavi's face as he spoke, from his bright green eye to his strong jaw and down to his bobbing Adam's apple. A silent thrill raced up his spine at the sight. "But did you know that the wolves live in complex family units and are intensely loyal to each other. Most wolves even mate for life. How's that for good connotations?"

"Fascinating, that would make the wolf more faithful than half of humanity," Tyki quipped taking a long sip of his drink and holding Lavi's gaze. A shadow passed behind Lavi's eye and he swallowed slowly.

"My lord Judge," Tom cut in, causing both men to jump. "Supper is ready and awaits you in your room."

"Judge?" Lavi gasped, standing up straight at once.

Tyki bristled at the innkeeper's sharp tone. "Thank you Tom," he said coldly. The innkeeper flinched and conversation around the trio stalled.

Not used to being dismissed so easily Tyki turned his attention back to Lavi who was regarding him warily. "I've enjoyed our talk tonight Lavi. Are you still willing to grant me that favour?"

Lavi shook himself as if he just remembered where he was. He coughed to clear his throat, "I'll oblige you if I can."

"Then I should like to continue our talk, tomorrow night over supper. We can discuss the truth you were unable to ask for today." With that, Tyki stalked from the room, silence trailed behind like a train.

In the solitude of the empty hallway Tyki let his frustration show, he breathed harshly through his nostrils and balled his hands into fists. He was actually beginning to enjoy himself in this miserable backwater, and now thanks to that meddling innkeeper he doubted Lavi would oblige him that favour after all. By the time he had reached his suite to find Wisely gone and the promised supper waiting for him on the table. The sight of it only annoyed him further.

A folded note caught his eye.

 _You worked hard today._

 _Enjoy your present tonight._

– _Wisely._

Tyki scrunched the note into a ball and let it fall from his hand. A door creaked behind him.

"Have you done this before?" Tyki helped himself to the side bar and poured two glasses of brandy.

"If you wanted a virgin, you should have asked for one," a honeyed voice replied. Warm hands travelled up from his hips, up to his shoulders and around to his chest, followed by the soft press of breasts against his back. "Will that be a problem?"

"On the contrary, I need a distraction not innocence tonight." Tyki drew the woman before him. She was a classic beauty with long raven hair that ended in soft waves; plump lips that were made to be kissed; and brilliant emerald green eyes. Wisely certainly chose well.

Too well.

"Close your eyes," Tyki murmured.


	3. Caught in a Storm

**Hi! It's been a long time.**

 **I know this isn't the fic that you might been waiting for but you know how it is when an idea gets stuck (whether its good or bad)... it just needs letting out!**

 **I'm hoping to update All That We See and Seem and Sketches with at least one more chapter each by the end of the summer.**

 **See you soon x**

* * *

A rumble of thunder reverberated through the still air and though the storm was distant it seemed to rattle inside Tyki's skull. The oppressive atmosphere was relentless and by mid morning it had become unbearable, driving Tyki to call an end to his luncheon with the Mayor.

"Shall we call for Dr Lee?" The Mayor fretted, "I assure you, he is quite remarkable."

Tyki dismissed the concern with a wave of his hand. He knew the cause of the migraine: boredom. Three evenings already of mind numbing Judgements followed by mornings filled with absolutely nothing.

To make matters worse Wisely was having far too much fun to justify his sufferings, Tyki thought. The young man didn't even seem put out to be left alone with the Mayor. He had taken to politicking with such alacrity it shocked Tyki. In the carriage back to the little inn, Tyki wondered how he could use that to his advantage. Perhaps he could argue that his nephew be left in charge while he returned with the new recruits?

As the rain started to fall again, Tyki felt an affinity for the loose leaves that drifted in the muddy eddies by the roadside. "If I don't leave this place soon I'm going to die," he sighed, drawing the little velvet curtain shut on the depressing scene outside.

"Sir?" Dolph, his manservant looked up from his reading.

"Can't you see Dolph? This place is killing me! It's summer and where is the sun? This weather is making my skin pale, my hair lank from the wet air and I'm bloody cold all the time!" Tyki lamented.

"It is raining sir," The severe looking man, used to this, only raised an eyebrow. "I shall draw you a hot bath as soon as we arrive sir."

"Why anyone even lives out here is beyond me," To make his point, Tyki threw open the curtain again and gesticulated at the maddening empty streets. "It's all so primitive here. If I do die, it'll be your fault."

"Sir," the servant said, softer this time. "Old Tom assures me that this cold snap is set to break soon. Summer in the valley is worth seeing he tells."

Tyki pursed his lips and looked out, his eyes focused on something unseen. "I don't expect to be here too much longer."

The carriage came to a stop in front of the Three Roses' and before Dolph could get the door for him, Tyki burst out of the cabin, eager to return to his room. He sent a cursory glance about the tavern only to find it was mostly empty at this time of day but with lunch-time looming, business would pick up soon enough.

"Looking for someone?" Dolph asked him as they passed through the main room. Tom, the owner nodded deferentially from behind the bar.

Tyki grunted in response, all but stomping up to his rooms. Since the first round of Judgements, he hadn't seen hide nor hair of his tinker friend. The young man, Lavi, was the only person in this godforsaken town that he had been able to have a conversation with that wasn't forced but that of course had been ruined for him. Lavi hadn't bothered to repay his favour after all. Each evening, Tyki looked for him in the crowd but all he found was the tinker's lady friend… the back and fore with her was getting boring.

So deep was he in his thought that he nearly tripped over the buckets of heated and cold water that were waiting in the middle of the main room. Cursing angrily he shouted for Dolph and then sullenly kicked off his boots. He left those on the floor for the manservant while he sank into an armchair.

"I never suspected that young master Wisely would be the one to require less supervision," he said drily. Tyki rolled his eyes, not caring how childish it made him seem. "This ennui is nothing more than a deprivation of company. Engagement with the local community will do you good sir."

"And what shall I engage them over? How tall is your corn? Has Farmer Hogget's bitch dropped its litter yet? Ridiculous." Tyki spat each word vehemently.

"Those are good ideas." Dolph met Tyki's glare with practiced neutrality. "They are a simple folk after all."

"Spare me the lecture and prepare the bath."

The warm water was a blessing; Dolph had added a few drops of scented oils into that eased both body and mind and Tyki willingly sank into the depths of the tub. How long had it been since he had been to a ball, a gathering, an afternoon tea even? Each day was the same as the last. It was driving him crazy! Last night he had even turned away Wisely's latest gift citing a headache. When had he ever rejected a pliable pretty face?

After a hot bath and a hot meal the afternoon the rain clouds had parted, giving way to a blue sky for the first time since Tyki's arrival. The breeze brought in freshness that even Tyki had to admit was a pleasant change from the air in the capitol.

Pushing his plate away he declared, "I think I will take advantage of this reprieve and take a walk."

"Very good sir," Dolph said without looking up from his book. "And perhaps you might consider taking dinner in the tavern upon your return."

"Perhaps," Tyki said without much conviction.

Tyki's first stop was to visit Lightfoot. The poor fellow had been lonely since Wisely had had Redwyne moved to the Mayor's stable. There was space for Lightfoot but Tyki couldn't bear to have him so far. How else could he make a swift escape? Just the thought of a good gallop made him feel lighter. If only the weather would pick up…

To avoid Old Tom's annoyingly submissive act, Tyki took the back door out of the tavern and walked through the alley. Just as he was about to push the door open Tyki froze. There were raised voices from within.

"-never make time for us!" A nasal male voice said angrily. It sounded familiar. Lavi? "I won't make difference."

"How do you know? You haven't even tried!" A female. Tyki knew that voice well. It was Lavi's woman. Loralie? Melanie? "It's like you've given up."

The man said something too low for Tyki to catch.

"I don't care!" The woman's voice cracked over the last word making Tyki's stomach drop. He did not envy the man in there with her. He never did know what do with a crying woman. "Your pride isn't worth missing the chance to bring him home."

There was a flurry of movement within and Tyki had barely a moment to jump back from the door to hide his eavesdropping. The door flew open before revealing the young woman who argued so well at the Judgements yet now appeared speechless.

"Lena?" Lavi stepped into view behind Lenalee. Panicked he looked from Lenalee to the amused Judge and placing his hands firmly on Lenalee's shoulders and attempted to pull her back inside the stable.

"My lady, how delightfully unexpected," he all but purred, taking hold of Lenalee's hand before Lavi could pull her to safety. Her skin was soft under his lips but the palm of her hand fingertips bore callouses. Tyki remembered she has said she provided medical services. No stranger to had work the . "Tyki Mikk, at your service."

"I know who you are," she said shortly. The young woman snatched her hand back at the same time as she shrugged Lavi off. Just as she had in each Judgement so far, Lenalee stood powerfully straight. A force to be reckoned with. Tyki almost licked his lips as he admired her dark hair and her pale unyielding stare.

"Your grace, we were just leaving," Lavi cut in. "Let's go Lenalee."

Tyki watched the awkward exchange with amusement. He really had no control of his woman; she spoke boldly even for a Capitol girl and now she ignored Lavi entirely. Not that Tyki had any problem with the way she was looking at him.

"Judge Mikk." she stated. "I was hoping you would grant me an audience ahead of tonight's Judgement."

"I was preparing to go for a ride, is there something you require of me?" Tyki said warming up to her challenge, his bad mood long since forgotten. "And please call me Tyki."

"No thank you," Lenalee countered smoothly. "Our short exchanges these past evenings are not getting us anywhere. There's something I – we," here she looked gravely at Lavi, "need to talk to you about."

The prospect was intriguing. "I'd be remiss if I didn't question the impropriety of a private audience with such a lovely young woman."

"I said _we_ need to talk to you," Lenalee corrected him sharply. "And a table at the tavern in full view of the townsfolk will be respectable enough." She ignored the proffered arm and side stepped out of the doorway. "I'll be waiting inside."

With one last pointed look at Lavi over her shoulder, Lenalee left. Tyki let out a low whistle as she disappeared around the corner. "You've got a damn fine woman there." He turned to congratulate Lavi but stopped at the thunderous expression on the tinker's face. "It's a compliment to your woman," he said defensively,

"She is no one's but her own," Lavi told him bluntly then abruptly turned away.

Tyki walked further in, unsure quite what to make of the tinker or the young woman. Lightfoot greeted him noisily and while he absently stroked the horse's nose Tyki studied the tinker pack up his gear and harness the donkey.

"I'm sorry if I offended you or the young lady," he called out when the silence drew too long to be anything but awkward. "Have you been together long?"

"We are not together."

"Oh?" So why were they together that first night and clearly they were close enough to argue so passionately in an inn stable. If this was one of those penny novelettes the women back home read it would have been a deliciously romantic set up. "So what are you to each other? If you don't mind my asking of course."

Lavi paused adjusting his sheepskin shawl to stare at Tyki in disbelief. "I would have thought Tom would have warned you by now," he scoffed derisively. "And I do mind actually. _Your grace_." The last words were an afterthought.

With that he left, leading his donkey behind him. Blood rush warmed Tyki's face, spurring him into action. Quickly he prepped Lightfoot, mounted the horse and followed Lavi out of the stable and through the town. The main town thorough had light foot traffic from the market goers and traders, so Tyki had to wend carefully between pedestrians and carts. The task was made extra difficult by the bumbling townsfolk who recognized him and despite Tyki's urge to run them down he maintained a dignified 100 yard stare straight ahead.

Upon Lightfoot, Tyki was in his element. The wind blew through his hair, bringing freshness and respite to the claustrophobia he had been feeling since his arrival. Listening to the hustle bustle of the market (nothing quite like the markets back home) and the gentle clop of hooves against the cobbles was balm to him soul. A flash of red between the heads and shoulders showed Tyki that Lavi was turning off onto a pathway leading away from the town. Oddly it was in the direction where most of the residential homes were. He kicked his heels to pick up Lightfoot's pace.

With less traffic around now, Tyki easily caught up with Lavi and kept pace beside him on the lane, though he didn't dismount. The path turned into a dirt path and the trees thickened on either side.

"Is this the way your family's farm?" Tyki asked amicably.

"No that would be on the other side of town." Lavi furrowed his brows. "I'm surprised you remembered my family own a farm."

"So where are you going? You're not a travelling tinker are you?" Tyki imagined him plodding along village to village offering his services.

The red head laughed, a short harsh sound. There was still a way to go before he would be comfortable with Tyki again. It bothered Tyki momentarily that that thought had even occurred to him.

"No. I live just beyond the forest," Lavi explained. "I haven't lived in my home for many years now." He sounded almost wistful.

It wasn't until Tyki reached a bend in the path that he realized he had left Lavi some ten yards or so behind. He traced the steps back to join the tinker. The way Lavi kept looking back over his shoulder now put him on edge. Worse was the way Lavi's single green eye widened when it fell up the wolf pin in Tyki's shirt.

"Do you mean to follow me all the way back? Lenalee is waiting for you at the Roses'." He spoke quickly. Tyki noticed that even his voice had risen an octave as if distressed. "You should go back."

Tyki dismounted and walked toward Lavi, when he drew near Lavi took a step back so he stopped. "I was told I should try to get to know the townsfolk if I am to live here. Well, you do owe me a private audience and there is the matter of that truth you so wanted to ask of me. Is there anything wrong with taking a turn about the town with company?"

"There is if that company is me." Tyki raised an eyebrow at the comment as Lavi looked over his shoulder again. A sliver of the town could still be seen from this point of the path. "To put it simply, you're reputation would suffer far less to be seen with Lenalee without chaperoned than with to be seen with me."

"That's not simple at all!" Tyki scratched his head at the other man's logic. A sudden wind howled through the tunnel of trees, buffeting the two.

"The weather is turning again. You should head back the inn before the storm sets in again." Lavi pulled his shawl closer about him. Tyki felt as though the other was trying hard to avoid looking him in the eye. "If you follow this path back and only take the left forks you will return safely to the inn. Your grace."

Knowing a dismissal when he saw one, Tyki threw himself back up onto Lightfoot and nodded once at Lavi and headed down the road back to Lyttleton. Around him, the trees didn't so much whisper as they did groan and creak violently as gust after gust of air tangled and tousled their branches. Lightfoot chittered nervously but Tyki drove him forward. It hadn't taken that long to leave town so it shouldn't be too long to return.

The elements were against him as the sky stained an inky black and turbulent air became gale force winds. A flash of lightning was followed by a terrific roll of thunder as the heaven split, unleashing a grey wall of rain. Under hoof the path churned into sticky mud.

"Damn this!" Tyki swore when they arrived at a fork in the road. Again. Which direction had Lavi instructed him to take? Tyki had followed the path back into town perimeter but with the sky darkening and the wind blowing, he might have been blown into the wrong pathway at a previous cross road. With every step he seemed to going further and further into forested wilderness.

"Young man are you lost?" a cracked voice crooned from the side of the road. Tyki scanned the area and spotted a hump-backed old crone at the road edge. So rain sodden were her dark cloths that she blended perfectly in the half-light of the storm.

"I need to get back to Lyttleton!" Tyki shouted over the roaring wind. "Can you point way?"

"Lyttleton?" The crone scratched her chin. "I'm on my there tonight. There is a Judge I'd like to meet."

"So you know the way?" Hope flickered like a candle inside Tyki's chest. He decided to reveal his identity.

"Perhaps I do." The crone rubbed her humpback. "All this rain, it wreaks havoc on my bones. Might you be so kind as to help a poor old woman onto your mighty stead."

The hand the crone reached out was shriveled, warty and each finger ended in a ragged nail. Tyki shrank backwards. He had enough wits to remember his manners and shielded his eyes from the rain to cover the flinch. "My apologies madam, we cannot both ride upon Lightfoot. It would be unfair upon the beast."

"Quite right, quite right," she nodded agreeably. "We should respect the burdens of all lives around us."

Tyki smiled. "Which fork do we take? Madam?"

The old woman was smiling expectantly up at Tyki, waiting for something to happen. "Madam, which fork?"

"Aren't you going to come down?" she demanded all of a sudden. Her tone so sharp it felt like a slap.

"Why would I do such a thing?" Tyki retreated into the practiced haughtiness that always served him well when challenged.

"You walk. I ride." She clapped her hands twice. "Come on, now. One would think a Judge could easily see the logical conclusion here."

A cold that had nothing to do with his rain slicked skin, seeped into Tyki's body, chilling him at the same time that his heart sank into his stomach. "I will do no such thing, crone!" he retorted angrily.

"You would not a helpless old woman?" She tipped her head to the side.

"Helpless? I doubt it." He pulled on Lightfoot's reins and pointed her towards the fork on the right hand side. "You managed to get out here this far, you can get back on your own too."

With a sharp kick, Lightfoot surged forwards leaving the old crone behind. How dare she proposition him like that? She could be part of a highway gang for he knew, pretending to beg for help. Well he wouldn't be caught that easily. He rode on, muttering angrily to himself though he did manage to find a silver lining in the storm; maybe he could miss the Judgment this evening entirely if he wondered around long enough.

Soon he arrived at another fork and resolved to take the right again. As he passed the crossroad marker a lumpy grey bundle by the edge of the road caught his eye. The longer he stared at it, the clearer its lines became. Blurred lines focused into the outlines of humpback.

"Are you lost?" The high screeching voice came to him on the wind itself just as a emerged from the darkness. He kicked his horse into action and raced down the forked path. On either side of him the tree closed in, reaching out twiggy fingertips that snapped at his face, his arms, legs and back. Tyki told himself it were only rocks and tree trunks that paved the side of the path, not faces with crooked noses that heckled and laughed at him.

"Won't you care for a helpless old lady?"

"Young man, have a heart."

"Can you find your way little Judge?"

A brilliant bolt of lightning struck a tree, cleaving it into two with all the force of a battle canon. Lightfoot reared at the sight of it and threw his master backwards. Tyki landed spread-eagle on the forest floor, the loamy scent of the earth filled his nose and mouth as he scrambled to find his feet. A searing pain in his palm made him shout out but it was only the least of his problems as his ears still rang with the sound of the crashing tree and through bleary eyes he watched Lightfoot gallop away.

"What do you want from me, witch?" He held his palms out before him and shouted desperately to the old witch who waited for him on the path. "I just want to go back home."

"I've met men like you my entire life," the witch spoke gently yet her voice carried strongly above the sounds of the storm. "I want you to learn boy."

She walked towards him and inspected his hands. "Yes this will do. Run boy!"

Tyki couldn't fight what she bid him do. He turned and ran. His feet moved of their own volition, or perhaps hers. They carried him as if winged. Tyki tried to look back, to see if she followed but he lost his balance and he lurched forward, tumbling head over heel and off the path. Frantically he pushed himself back up and ran again. Heat spread through his legs and a moment later it flushed into his arms too. Stumbling forward, Tyki adjusted his gait to lope more easily through the woodland.

The witch's voice followed him wherever he went, singing cruelly:

 ** _True self made, from self unmade._**

 ** _Shed your shell to circumvent,_**

 ** _The curses of a frozen heart,_**

 ** _With diamonds freely spent,_**

 ** _Be returned by true loves art,_**

Wind and rain buffeted against him from all sides. His ears twitched, tuning into the sounds of the night; he could hear the snap of every twig beneath his feet and in the distance the howling of wolves. He remembered Lavi's story and prayed that it was true.

Tyki burst through a wall of trees and came into a clearing, panting with exhaustion. At the far end there was a single house and with renewed figure he dragged himself as best he could. He was forced to move slowly and gingerly. His hand throbbed now and each time it touched the ground to support his weight it exploded into a starburst of pain. Unable to go any further, Tyki collapsed into the ground.

Long shaggy arms stretch out before him.

 _Long shaggy arms…_

Tyki tried to stand up but the pain in his hand exploded once more, leaving him dizzy and nauseous. He suddenly become aware that he could see his nose protruding further out from his face than usual… snout-like…

The wind dropped, and the skies cleared. Tyki's troubles had taken him well into the night, and a luminescent silver moon shone down on him. With effort he managed to prop himself up on his elbows Tyki gazed into his reflection in a puddle.

Yellow eyes he knew so well stared back out at him from an unfamiliar face.

Tyki threw his head back and howled at the moon.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **If you didn't... I'm sorry. :P**


End file.
